


first dates

by rumpledvelvet



Series: seungchuchu week 2 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: ‘Where does one take their witchy-potential-boyfriend on a first date’ is definitely not a question Seunggil ever thought that he would ask during his college years.For Seungchuchu Week Day 4!





	first dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic [Lee Seunggil and His Disappearing Items](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11806083)! You don't need to read it to understand, but _I_ think it's funny so it's up to you!
> 
> Today was a free day, so I continued my own au!

‘Where does one take their witchy-potential-boyfriend on a first date’ is definitely  _ not _ a question Seunggil ever thought that he would ask during his college years. He supposes that it is his version of ‘what do you get someone who has everything’, but he knows good and well he will also have to cross that bridge some time in the future. 

 

He wants to take Phichit somewhere impressive but he  _ also _ wants to take Phichit somewhere he will stand out and shine like the brilliant, glittering beacon that he is. Seunggil, in short, is struggling. He already knows that his friends will be of no help, because they never are, so he’s effectively struggling by himself out in this wild world where he has somehow gotten himself roped into a date with the campus’ Queen Witch. 

 

Seunggil considers taking Phichit out for dinner – it’s understated, but can still be pretty nice and classu – but then they would be cornered into  _ small talk _ and Seunggil would genuinely rather sit in Jason-From-Down-The-Hall’s room for two years straight than do that. Movies don’t allow for any talking, and are usually accompanied by dinner, so that option is out too. 

 

What if..? No..

 

But! ..no, not that either..

 

Seunggil is stumped and is about to call Phichit to cancel the date in it’s entirety when Phichit knocks lightly at his open door and pops his head into Seunggil’s incredibly pristine room. “Hey?”

 

“Hello.” He is not panicking. He does not think that Phichit will tell him that accepting Seunggil’s proposition was a mistake and that he will like to never ever speak to him again. Why would Seunggil think that? He’s not crazy. 

 

“I know first dates are like, shit, so how about you and I put on some sneakers, grab some snacks and go on a walk in the park to laugh at all the stupid people and feed some fairies?” 

 

...Phichit was a radiant god and Seunggil was entirely  _ unworthy _ . “That sounds great, honestly.” Wait. “ _ Fairies _ ?” 

 

“Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at my [tumblr](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com)


End file.
